


3 Seconds

by kizi1999



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizi1999/pseuds/kizi1999
Summary: It's started shen they're kids, even before Clarence moved into their class. Both Sumo and Jeffrey weren't really friends at that time, especially how nervous Sumo was whenever he's around the blockhead. It took a lot of courage from Sumo to able to talk or look at Jeff too.Luckily, they've become friends and thanks to Clarence of course. But Sumo wants to be more than just a friend.[Sorry for the terrible summary and those grammartical errors, English is hard dude...]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking cliche and boring. Hope ya guys enjoy the first chapter.

"Okay class, please take your seats." Ms. Baker clapped her hands as she sat on the corner of her table.

It was the first day of school also known as Monday and the whole 'New Year, New Me' spirits were still wandering around in Aberdale. "Now, did you kids do your New Year Resolutions?" Ms. Baker asked her students, the students just cheered 'Yes ma'am!' or 'I did Ms. Baker!' while holding their lists in the air.

Leaving one blond boy alone, looking at his desk.

To be honest, the blond boy wasn't prepared to go to school. He was hella nervous and scared.

He got two big brothers, which one of them turned out to be a drop-out. Eight little brothers and a little sister who are looking up at him as a role model.

His parents? They're alright, they loved all of their childrens dearly. Eventhough his father was not good at showing it, his family understood his feelings and appreciations.

The blond boy... He wasn't used to this whole schooling thing.

"Alright, how about we start it with you?" The dark brown hair lady said, looking at the boy. "Ryan, right? Ryan Sumouski?" The teacher called his name sweetly.

The boy just nodded his head and went in front of the class. He took out the piece of paper that Ms. Baker gave to the whole, it's just a fill-in-the-blank paper for her students introduction.

Sumo took a deep breath, and began his introduction. "Hello, I'm Sumo a-and I'm 10 years old..." He stopped to take a peek of his classmates, they all were looking at him.

Nervously, Sumo quickly look back at the paper. "I like animals, skateboards... My new year resolution is finish the whole 20 pieces of chicken nuggets by myself..." He stopped.

Most of the students were 'Ooohed' and clapping their hands at Sumo's introductions. It made Sumo felt relief that he made a good job on it. Ms. Baker just smiled and clapped along, "Okay... That was... Interesting Rya-"

"Can I go back to my seat please?" Sumo cut off as he asked a question.

Right after he went back to his seat, the teacher called another student. "Okay, how about Belson Noles?"

Then, a grumpy looking boy get off from his seat and walked forward. He was short, have curly hair and doesn't look happy at all to be in the class.

The first thing he said in front of the class is, "I didn't do it." Belson said and ended it with a grunt.

"What? Belson!"

Ms. Baker quickly went towards the boy and explaining to him what he should do, "Geez, what's up with him?" Sumo thought, but accidentally said it out loud. Well, not too loud.

"Pfft- That's Belson, he's always like that." A voice replied to Sumo's question. The boy turned around and saw a dark skin girl waving at him casually. "Hey dude, nice knowing you like skateboards." The girl said.

"Oh, h-hi..." Sumo shyly greet her. "The name is Chelsea and you seem cool to hang out!" The girl introduced herself and placed her hand in front of Sumo.

After received a compliment from Chelsea, Sumo's level meter of confidence boosted a bit. "Well, you too Chelsea!" He grabbed the hand and shook it.

The two of them continue to chat for while until it was her turn to go in front. 

"Okay, thank you Jeffrey and the last but not least is Chelsea Ke..zie.."

"It's Keezheekoni ma'am!" Chelsea quickly corrected her teacher and went in front, accidentally bumped into a boy. "Whoa, sorry dude..."

The boy mumbled and nodded at her, he stood up and went back to his seat. Sumo doesn't paid any attention to the boy, he was pretty excited to see his first friend's introduction.

X~x~X

After the class ended, it was recess time. The kids are allowed to play outside at the school's playground after eating their lunch.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" Chelsea questioned the blond kid, she was drinking (or rather cleaning her braces since some of the pieces of her meal got stuck there) the water from the fountain.

"Nah, I'll pass... I'm not really close with Rita or Julien." Sumo said, he got no problem to say something that is the truth. 

Chelsea rose her back and look at the boy, "Aw alright, but it would be cool though if you join us." She was a little disappointed, but she can respect Sumo's decision.

Both of the kid walk together and talking about their families, Chelsea found it to be awesome living in a trailer. As Chelsea continue to talk about her cats, Sumo's eyes focused on something else.

There's two boys walking in different direction. One is another blonde boy, very short and have a pale skin but that's not the one who caught Sumo's attention. The brown haired one, he was tall and slender, he have some books close to his chests. He seems to be enjoying talking with his friend.

As their shoulders were just about to meet, Sumo took a small glance at the boy. Before he even noticed, his heart skip a beat when he saw the taller boy's smile. He was laughing with his friend and his smile... Sumo found it to be...

Cute.

When the two boys walk passed him, Sumo's eyes were focusing on the boy.

**DUP DAP DUP DAP**

"What is this feeling?" Sumo's hands were placed on his chest, it's aching him.

"Dude? Sumo, you're okay?" Chelsea asked, she was concern about her new friend. "Yeah, I'm good..." Sumo weakly laughed after answering Chelsea.

He wanted to ask Chelsea about the boy, but he was shy about it for some reasons. "Um... Chelsea?" It caught the girl's attention, probably still worrying over Sumo. "Yeah?"

"Who's that kid?" The shorter boy pointing his index finger at the two boys. Chelsea look at the two boys for while, then she smiled. "Oh, I think that's Percy and Jeffrey."

"If I'm not mistaken, I bumped into Jeffrey when we're in the class." Chelsea continued.

"Ouh.."

Sumo didn't know why, but he just wanted to be close with Jeffrey. Sumo wants to talk to him, doing some activities together with him, seeing his smile again. Easier to say, the wanted to be with Jeff.

It took only 3 seconds for Sumo to be interested in the block headed boy.

Even later in the night, he can't stop thinking about Jeff. He hugged his pillow, tossed and turned. Sumo could feel his cheeks heating up whenever he thought of Jeffrey.

"Urghh... I don't feel so good." Sumo whispered so that his brothers stay asleep. Then, he decided to do something that he never thought before.

"I'm going to talk to him..."

On Tuesday, it didn't went well.

It was in the cafe and Jeff was stirring his drink in front of Sumo. Sumo could tell that Jeff is a picky person as he asked the lunch lady to for a plain water, probably for his juice. 

As Sumo tried to act normal, talk to the boy and grabbed the plastic cup, his arm accidentally pushed all the other cups to fall down. Does it caught Jeffrey's attention? Yes, it does.

Jeff placed his tray on the side, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jeff asked, but Sumo just remain slient while avoiding making any eye contact with Jeff. "Er- I- Um.." Sumo stuttered. "Um.. O-okay..." The block stood up and placed the plastic cups back to the original place before he left the blonde kid. "Damn it Sumo..." Sumo cursed to himself.

Wednesday, even worst.

Ms. Baker gave them an activity to paint something that they like. Sumo sat beside Jeffrey at that time, he was trying to take a peek on Jeff's painting. Without noticing how close he was on the edge, the tanned skin boy embarrassed himself in front of the class as he fall down.

It caused the block to jumped a little and the paint water to ruined his drawing. He wasn't burst out his anger at Sumo, but Sumo did catch how Jeff rolled his eyes at the boy.

Thursday, a little improvement.

While waiting for Ms. Baker to entered the class, Sumo took a seat on the second horizontal row. "Urggh..." He groaned and banging his head on the table. "Why I'm so nervous about it?" Sumo whined.

"What's a matter?"

Sumo look at the direction of the voice that he just heard, he quickly rose his head when he saw Jeff sat beside him. "Um..Er- Uh.." Sumo mumbled, he could feel the sweats began to roll down on his face. He never felt something like this, like a butterfly fluttering around in his stomach.

"Um... I..." Jeff tilted his head in confusion, "Hope that you're okay." Jeff continued, he smiled. But not a genuine one, it's more like he's trying to be polite to Sumo.

The rowdy kid was happy that Jeff is worrying about him, but he knew that he made Jeff felt uncomfortable.

As for Friday, something changed.

"Um, hello! My name is Clarence and all of you were invited to my sleepover today!"

Sumo just look at the peggy child. The overweight boy gave him a toothy grin, which he's missing his front tooth. "Here you go!" Clarance placed the customized invation on his desk. Sumo pick it up and it's looks like Clarence add a picture of a skull on his invation. "Hehe, nice..." The boy laughed.

"And this one is for you!" Clarence put the invation on Jeff's desk. "Oh, um.. Thanks?" Jeff took a good look on the paper, it was just scribbles with the word 'Partay' on it. Good thing it was colourful.

"Hey Chelsea!" Sumo called Chelsea, who sat at the front of the class. "Do want to go to the party with me?" He asked.

It didn't bother his other classmates as they're reading the invation too. Chelsea rose her head, "Sorry dude! I have to study with my dad after school today." She apologized.

Honestly, Clarence seems like a cool kid. Plus, Sumo felt bad for him after Belson made fun of him in the class. And with that, he went to the party alone.

X~x~X

Before he went to the party, Sumo brought a hair clipper with him. He wanted to shave his hair, it's kinda a burden to him since he sweats a lot from all of those rough wrestling with his brothers and his younger sister always complaining about his smelly clothes. It's kinda Sumo's fault too, he always threw his clothes everyway in the trailer.

As Clarence answered the door and letting him in, he quickly noticed that Jeff was there too. His eyes were locked on the TV though, but that doesn't stop Sumo from interacting with Jeff just yet. He just need a little help from Clarence.

While having his head shaved in the tree fort, Sumo took a glance at Jeff again. "So um.. Dude, are you close to him?" Sumo nervously asked, being around Clarence made him feel a lot comfortable with himself. "Oh we just met, I guess you can say that we're making progress here." Clarence smiled.

Learning that the blockhead didn't like to have fun and watching some boring stuff on the TV, both of them went to call for Jeff, inviting him to 'partying' with them. But Jeffrey quickly declined it as Sumo grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me!" Jeffrey roared.

Both of Clarence and Sumo were pretty shocked about it, they have never met someone who didn't like being touched. "Does he always like this with his friend?" Clarence asked the bald kid.

"Wait... Does he have any friends?" Sumo thought. Of couse he have saw Jeff with Percy but that's only one time, and the rest... Jeffrey seem to be a loner.

With that, they trapped Jeffrey into Clarence's room by using a different method to lure him and doing prank call on the cops. It didn't went well again. So Clarence decided to moved on to the mystery pinata.

After the boys teaching Jeff to have fun and hit the mystery pinata, "NOOO-" Sumo cried out when he realized what's inside of it and turned out that the pinata was filled with bees. 

Sumo didn't know what to expect from Clarence, that kid just full of surprises and for once, he actually enjoyed being around these two. Even Jeff, he actually managed to talk to him and look at him too.

After the firefighter came, Chad took out a tube of cream from the cabinet. "Alright kids, let me handle this." He took off Clarence's shirt and gently applied the cream on Clarence's back. "Ooh! It's cool." The kid chuckled.

"Now, you. Come here." Sumo just listened to Chad and took off his shirt by himself. But when it come to Jeff's turn. "I'll just... Put it on by myself, thank you very much." Chad gave him the cream.

Chad swtiched on the TV and gave the kids a bowl of vanilla ice cream each, which is good since it was Sumo's favourite flavor. "I'm sorry I got you guys stung, I just want you guys to have fun..." Clarence apologized, eating his bowl of ice cream.

At first, Sumo and Jeff exchanged their glances. "Well I had fun." Jeff smiled at his new friend and it's the one that Sumo was eager to look at it again.

But to played it cool, he's agreed with Jeff. "Me too! This is the best sleepover ever!"

Half and an hour later, Mary came back. She wanted to scold Clarence about the bees (She heard it from Chad or the neighbours) but she was too tired and couldn't be mad at her son's first sleepover with his friend.

"Alright boys, time to go to bed. It's getting late already."

"Aww but mom, you promised to eat all of the food with me."

"Tomorrow okay sweetheart?"

Clarence just smiled at his mother, showing his friends the way and the boys followed him into his bedroom. "Welcome to my room guys!" Clarence cheerfully said it and began to introduced the two to everything.

"Here we have the magical toy box a-and the Lil Buddy! Say hi Lil Buddy."

The creepy doll just stared at both Sumo and Jeff, caused the two to felt shivers in their spines.

Before Clarence continued, Sumo quickly interrupted. "Hey Clarence, how about we take some rest? The bees' stings making me tired."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah and plus, we got the whole day tomorrow to play."

Without wasting more time, Clarence took out his sleeping bag from the toy box (for some reasons it was there) and placed it on the carpet. 

"Uh-oh... I don't have an extra for you.." Clarence's word trailed off as he just realized something.

"Actually what's your name?" Clarence look at his two new friends.

They all went slient for a solid minute, then burst out of laughter. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you don't know our name the whole time!" Sumo continued to laughed along.

Jeff giggled at his friend's naiveness. "Okay, okay... Let's introduced ourselves properly before we go to bed." He suggested. Jeff cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hello, my name is Jeffrey Randell. Please to meet you." The boy politely bow down, he received some cheers from his friends.

As soon as Jeff sat down, "My turn! My turn!" Sumo excitedly jumped and began his introduction. "I'm Ryan Sumouski but you can called me Sumo!" He was beemed with a wide smile on his face.

Well it was nice to meet you Jeff and Sumo!" Clarence grabbed both of the boys' hand and shook it.

"Now we have a big problem here! I don't have enough sleeping bag for Jeff." Clarence said, patting his own cheek with his hand. "How about you sleep on my bed with me?"

"Oh.. Um, no thanks... I just..."

"You can use the sleeping bag!"

Both of Jeff and Clarence look at Sumo, his voice kinda loud when he offered Jeff the bag as he handed it over. "Oh, are you sure?" Jeff asked the rowdy boy, just to make sure. "Yeah, I mean I have shared a bed with my eight little brothers." Sumo explained it shyly to the blockhead, "Plus, sharing with Clarence won't be a big deal." He added.

Sumo took a small glance at Jeff, the brown haired boy smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, thank you Sumo!" It made the boy's blood rush very visible as Jeff called his nickname and being shy all of the sudden.

"S-Sumo? Are you okay?" Jeff asked innocently, causing Sumo to blocked his face with his arms, "Y-yeah! I'm good!"

Clarence took a peek at Sumo's side, "Are you sure? Do you want anything Sumo?" 

 "I'm good! Let's go to bed already!"

X~x~X

Later at night, Sumo found himself that it was difficult to sleep.

Sumo look at Clarence, who is soundly asleep on top of the bunk bed, then look at the the drool that escaped from the chubby boy's mouth. Sumo chuckled a bit, then back to his attempt to go to bed again.

He tried to close his eyes and let Clarence's snore filled in his ears, but nothing happen.

"God damn it..." He cursed.

There's so many things happen on that day! He got some new friends, Chelsea is okay but Sumo afraid if he hang out with her all the time... She will get bored of him eventually.

Other than that, he finally talked with Jeff properly. Sumo felt the fluttering feelings every time the taller boy nears him, he's not sure if it's good or not but when he did something successfully to make Jeff smiled or acknowledged him, it felt so good.

Just by thinking about Jeff, it got Sumo to smile like a huge dork. "Ahaha..." He giggled softly, unfortunately someone is still awake.

"Sumo?" Jeff called the tanned boy's name, causing Sumo to instantly changed his focus on Jeff. "You're not asleep yet?"

"Huh? Jeff? Why are you awake?" Sumo questioned the blockhead.

Jeff unzipped the sleeping bag, "Well..." He paused and sits up. "I thought I asked you a question first." He continued.

Eventhough Jeff can be cute, he's sure is stubborn or takes the lead.

"Pfft- Me? I'm a night owl!" Sumo said with full of pride, "Sleep is for a weak anyway." He laughed afterwards.

"Oh... I see..." Jeff said it weakly, then he sighed. Sumo noticed that Jeff wasn't smiling, which means he's sad in a kid's prespective.

Sumo sits up and look at Jeff sliently. The brown haired boy noticed it, "Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

But Sumo didn't answered him, "Is there something on my face?" Jeff asked again while his fingers touched his own cheeks lightly.

"No..." Sumo replied in a monotone voice.

"Then what is it?" Jeff asked again.

Sumo opened his mouth as he wanted to say something but then quickly shut it, however he forced himself to say something. "I- er... Um.. You are-.." 

As Sumo was stuttering, he look at his friend. Jeff just tilted his head in confusion. 

"Come on Sumo... Say something!" He bald kid thought, "Anything!"

Meanwhile, Jeff look at Sumo shutting his eyes real close, clenched his fists, stuttering some words, thinking the words to say.

The boy finally let go a sigh, "Look, I just want you to know that..." Sumo paused. He look at Jeff's brown eyes, then look away. "I-I'm worried about you..."

Jeff didn't say anything, he didn't know what to reply.

As Sumo didn't received any answers, he braved himself to look at his new friend. And he could not believed what he saw.

Jeff's cheeks were in a deep shade of red, his eyes were widen and focusing on Sumo's eyes.

"I-I'm.. Oh..." Jeff stopped, placing both of his hands on his cheeks. Covering his rosy cheeks, "Wow, I thought you hate me." Jeff confessed.

"Wait- What!?"

"I-I'm sorry but the way you approached me a-and-"

"I never hated you Jeff!"

"I JUST KNOW-"

The taller boy shout when all of the sudden, Sumo placed his hand on Jeffrey's lips.

"Shhh.. Clarence is still asleep." Sumo whispered.

The blockhead just huffed, he touched Sumo's hand (which caused The rowdy boy to blushed for a second) and gently pushed it away from his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry for assuming it." Jeffrey apologized, he breathe out. "I just never-"

"Been to a sleepover?" Sumo continued. Jeff look at him and nodded, "Well that's one of them, another one is... I miss my moms- Parents!" Jeff said.

Sumo look at Jeff, then he chuckled a bit. "He-hey! It's not funny Sumo!" Jeff said, he's pretty embarassed about it.

"No, no... It's just that I would have never though of you being such a mama's boy!" Sumo teased his friend.

"Urgh, stop it Sumo. It's not funny." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Sure, sure after I sing you a lullaby~" Sumo continued to teasing Jeffrey.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and lay down, not facing the bed. "Fine, say whatever you want to say Sumo. I'm going to sleep." He pull the covers, but didn't zip it.

As soon as Jeff closed his eyes, he heard that Sumo called his name.

"Aw Jeff, come on... It was just a joke!"

"Jeff? Are you awake?"

"Jeeffffrrreeeeyyyyy?"

"Huh, I guess that you're good now."

For a short moment later, Jeff open his eyes. He turned towards the bed and look at Sumo, the boy had his eyes close and soft snores coming out from his breath. "Maybe I was too harsh on him." Jeff thought, making a turn to the other side.

Not a second later, something grabbed his hand.

Jeff look at his hand at the corner of his eyes, it was no other than Sumo's hand. "Geez..." Sumo sighed, studied the pale hand. "I'm sorry alright..."

The tanned boy thought Jeff was sleeping so he didn't hesitated to intertwined his fingers with his friend's. "Good night Jeffrey." Sumo yawned, "I hope this would make you feel better."

After that, Sumo drove himself to sleep and leaving the other boy, blushed. "W-what...?"

Jeff rose his head out from the bag and look at Sumo. He felt... Different? Jeff could not described it, he normally would pull his hands away if somebody touches him besides his mothers, but he actually felt safe and secure when Sumo hold his hand.

A small faint smile appeared on his face, Jeff laid down again, "You're a one weird kid Ryan..." Jeff giggled, then he's soundly sleeping for the night.

* * *

Back in the present, they're highschoolers now. Sumo just groaned loudly as he remembered their first sleepover.

"I miss Jeff..."

"But you just saw him this morning Sumo."

"I know Clarence..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumo had enough of people keep getting themselves closer to Jeff instead of him. Easy to say, he's completely jealous whenever someone else is having a better relationship with Jeff than him.
> 
> Does that includes Clarence too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm continuing this story. Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoying it too.

"Hey, hey!" Clarence whispered to his good friend Sumo. The shaved side blond leans closer to him but his eyes were focusing on the white board, "Yeah?" 

"Do you know what's sooooo special about today?" Clarence giggled after he asked the question, he have his super beamed smile on his face too.

Sumo squint with eyes and think about it. "Huh..." He rubbed the back of his head, then he shrugged. "I don't know man, what is it?" Sumo asked him back, giving up of thinking about it.

When Sumo turned his back towards Clarence, he can clearly see the sparkles in the pink boy's eyes. "It's our fifth anniversary of our first sleepover!"

As his best friend revealed the speciality of the day, someone cleared his throat. The boys tilted their head up and saw their teacher, giving them a stern glare. "Uh... Whoops?" Clarence smiled weakly at the man.

"Clarence and Sumo, you two gentlemen better stop it before I send both of you to the detention." The man said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not to mention, this is probably the third time in two months..."

"We're sorry Mr. Eddward..." Sumo apologized. The man sighed, "Alright, but please don't disturb the class."

The both of the boys always ended up in the detention when they're in middle school due to their goofiness and over the top playfulness.

Luckily, the boys grew a little bit mature now. Throughout the years together.

Both of Clarence and Sumo almost have an identical timetable. However for Jeff, he have a completely different timetable on Wednesday and different recess period on Thrusday. But the three of them shared the same timetable on Monday and Friday.

As the bell rang, it's time for English class.

The chubby boy opened his locker and it was flooded with confetti. "Whoa! I got a surprise from Santa!" Clarence squealed. "What!? No, who did this to you?" Sumo quickly objected his best friend's imagination, he kneel down and collecting all of the confetti.

"Confetti wouldn't hurt anybody right?" Clarence said, looking at Sumo. The blond kid look up at Clarence, "Yeah but doing this weekly with different items is a bit too much."

"Last week it was filled with bubble wrappers and the week before that, your locker was flooded with potatoes!" Sumo added but seeing how clueless Clarence is about the whole thing, he just shook his head, "Nevermind... Just don't let other people step on you."

Clarence tilted his head, "How can they step on me if I'm standing?"

Not long after, someone walked towards them. "Whoa... What the hell happen?" He joined in.

The boys turned around, Sumo just rolled his eyes and continue to pick up the confetti while Clarence waved his hand cheerfully at him. "Oh hey Dustin! Someone put a lot of colourful confetti in my locker!" The peggy boy explained.

The red head observed the locker, "Seems like it was probably Belson or Nathan, who's listening to Belson's order." Nathan said as he was blowing out his friend's plan.

"Whaaaaaat? Belson give a gift every week?"

"Why would we believe you?"

Dustin just shrugged. "Well who else have that amount of money to buy a lot of potatoes and stuck it in someone else's locker?"

Sumo stopped bickering for a while, then he continued. "Yeah? Then why are you screwing up your friends' plan, huh?" 

The other boy just sighed, "Because that's very immature? Plus, we're in high school! The whole pranking thing isn't my taste too." Dustin explained, he look at Sumo with an annoyed expression. The rowdy boy just stay quiet.

"No comebacks? Fine by me." Dustin rolled his eyes and walked away.

Out of nowhere, Jeff accidentally bumped into the red head. "Oof!" Jeff squeaked. When he tilted his head up, "Careful dude." Dustin said it with a friendly smile on his face, leaving Jeff's cheeks turned rosy. "Oh... Sorry about that Dustin."

"It's nothing!" The taller smiled, "Well, catch you later Jeff!" He waved at the block with a devilish smirk on his face and turned around.

While from a distance, Jeff didn't noticed someone is watching him.

"Hey, Jeff?" Clarence called his best friend's name. "Are you listening to me?" He walked closer towards Jeff.

He did noticed that the nerdy boy was looking at Dustin dreamingly, there's a faint smile forming on Jeffrey's face too.

As Sumo turned around to look at the person that his friend was staring at with his helpless eyes, then he saw the red head. "Jeff was staring at that dude!?" He thought, "He knew I hate that Belson and his friends, right?"

"Are you staring at Dustin?"

That question finally brought Jeffrey back to the reality. "Wait, what? No. Why would I stared at him?" Jeff questioned the tanned boy. "I don't know, it seems like it." Sumo teased with a smirk, but both of Jeff and Clarence knew it's not a happy one.

"Come on Sumo, you know that I'm not like that." Jeff said, trying to coaxed his best friend.

"Like what? Ditching his own friends over a game?" Sumo said. Clarence just kept and watching his friends, they have always acted like that since they're little. "King Jeff?" Sumo added, it made Jeff twitched his eye a bit.

"Urggh...." Jeff faceplamed, "Can you just drop it? We're kids when its happen." Jeff rolled his eyes, he look so done with Sumo's teases. "And what's up with you suddenly wanting to ruined my mood?"

Sumo just shrugged, "I don't know I thought it was my daily routine to do it." With that kind of answer, Jeff just shook his head and ignored his friend.

"Oh my gosh! Clarence, what happen to your locker?" Jeff questioned his larger friend, his had his finger pointing at the locker.

The tanned boy threw all of the confetti that he have collected into the nearest dust bin, "Well Dustin's bestest friend did that to him." Sumo explained, wiping both of his hands from the confetti. "He told you?" Jeff questioned him again, turning his head to look at Clarence.

Clarence nodded, "Eeyup! He did alright!" Sumo just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "He said that he's too mature for these kind of things."

"Well, he's not wrong..." Jeff mumbled under his breath but Clarence could hear it very well. "Aw, cheer up Jeff! I like the confetti." He said it so innocently that Jeff couldn't help himself from smiling at his friend. "Alright then, but please don't let it slide over your big head of yours, Clarence..." Jeffrey added.

"Geez... You two sound like a married couple." Clarence 'compliemented' both of his best friend for being simillar. "Always nagging and worrying about me."

Sumo blushed rapidly as he heard Clarence's words. He had his right hand covering his mouth, more like his blood rush. "Fuck you Clarence..." He thought, then he remembered about his homo crush. "I wonder how Jeff would reacted..."

He took a glance at the corner of his eye and Sumo was shocked.

Jeff was looking at him. It made Sumo's chest ache even more when he saw the shorter boy's pink cheeks.

"H-he's blushing too!?"

But then, he was a little disappointed it wasn't the same look when Jeff look at Dustin.

"W-what?" Sumo quickly look away when he realized that he have been staring at his nerdy friend. "Nu-nothing, you're just acting weird." Jeff rubbed the back of his head.

"Riiigghht..." Clarence smirked, he just love seeing both of his friends being sweet or friendly with each other.

The boys wanted to chat for more but it have to stopped when Jeff look at his wrist watch, "Oh my gosh! I need to go to my class now!" He exclaimed, then he waved his hand at the two boys. "I'll see you guys in front of the school, okay? Later!" Then he spun around and walked away.

Clarence look at Sumo, who's have been sigh-ing for almost the whole day.

"Sooo... Do you hate Thursday?" Clarence asked with all of the sudden but it didn't surprised the side shaved blond, "Not as much as Wednesday, Clarence...."

"Cheer up Sumo! Let's invite Jeff to our super awesome anniversary sleepover after school!" Clarence said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Wait, since when I agreed to have a sleepover?" Sumo asked.

"Don't you want it?" Clarence questioned him back.

Sumo do love to hang out with his friends. Plus, he could eat all of the food at the sleepover too.

"You're not completely wrong buddy." Sumo elbowed the pink boy gently. Clarence just giggled, he took his books from the locker and locked it. "Shall we go to over English class?"

X~x~X

After the class, everybody was already heading to the exit except the brown haired boy. "Hrm? That's this?" Just about to stood up, he felt his phone to buzzed in his pocket. He swiped his phone screen to see a message. "It's from Clarence..."

The text was saying :

"Dear Jeffrey, you are invited to Clarence's awesome super coolio sleepover this weekendz. You're free on Friday night?"

"P.s - Can we go to the Pizza Swamp after school?"

Jeff have a small smile on his face after reading the message. He may not be the best at showing appreciation, but he cherished his friends dearly.

"Is that from Sumo?"

A sudden voice made Jeffrey jumped a bit, but relief as he saw Malessica. "Malessica! Oh thank god its only you..." Jeff sighed, his hands were holding his chest as to slow down his heart's beat from the surprise.

The short girl rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Oh come on Jeff, your reaction is like you're just saw a ghost!" She giggled, then continue. "Is the message from Sumo?"

The smart boy shook his head as a no, "Nah, it's from the ol' buddy Clarence." Jeff answered his girl-friend's question. Malessica just nod her head and walk with him.

They grew become friends along with Breehn. Well, mostly just Jeff and Breehn. Malessica is a lot closer with Kimby and Courtlin. They became close after the girl confessed her feelings towards the block, but luckily it didn't turned out to be as awkward as they thought it will be.

"Soooo, is Clarence and Sumo okay?" The girl asked. "It's been so long since I talk to them, with all of the homeworks and schedule..." She added.

Jeff could honestly understand her, he haven't been hanging out with the other students lately. "They're alright, always in their own world." Jeffery replied, looking at his phone.

As soon as he moved his finger to type down the reply for Clarence, "JEFFFFFFFFREEEYYY!!" A loud voice called out for him. It was Clarence, running towards him with open arms.

"Here we go." Jeffrey groaned, "Hey, Clarence." Jeff opened his arms weakly. Without any hestitations, Clarence hugged him until Jeff was almost squish like a pancake.

"Oh hey Malessica, I like you hair." Clarence greet the girl as soon as he noticed her. "Thanks! I'd never thought that bobbed haircut suits me." The girl smiled, she just observed how close the two boys are and got the feeling that she may interrupt them. "Well... I guess I just go now..." The pale girl said.

"Whaaaaat? But we just talked for a bit..." Clarence said, there's a slight tone of disappointed in it. "Yeah!" Jeff agreed and kindly broke his hug with Clarence. "We're planning to go to the Pizza Swamp after school, wanna join in?"

"No no, it's fine!" Malessica politely declined it. "I have to go to Kimby's house anyway."

After the two boys waved their hands at Malessica, "It's good to see Malessica being your friend." Clarence said, he have a wide smile on his face too.

"Yeah, who knew that someone would have a crush on me." Jeff replied, then he laughed at the end of his sentence. "She said that I'm cute- Oh, I mean that's true but-" While the snobbish blockhead showered himself with compliments and Leaving the chubby have a blank expression on his face.

"Really Jeff? It was soooooooo obvious that someone else have a mega crush on you." Clarence mumbled.

Not long after that, they saw Sumo at the enterance. "Geez man, what took you two so long?" Sumo said, he placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry sorry, I was chatting with Malessica." Jeffrey smiled weakly at his friend while apologizing. Sumo just rolled his eyes and look away, "Well you took your sweet time talking to that girl."

Clarence and Jeff exchanged worrying glances and briefly guessed on what Sumo thinking right now. The two friends just shrugged to each other and follow the tanned teen.

"Jeff, you need to talk to him?"

"What!? I thought you're the one who do the talking?"

"Well, I'm kinda scared of Sumo if he's mad..."

"He seems pretty bummed out since this noon..."

Sumo just let go a groan, just to let his friends know that he could hear their whispering conversation. "Could you guys knock it off? I'm fine."

Sumo just walked faster and leaving his friends behind. "Geez... What an arse." Jeffrey puffed his cheeks like a chipmunk. "Don't say that Jeff! I'll try to talk to him later, okay?" Clarence coaxed his other best friend.

With a pat on Jeff's back, Clarence fasten his steps and walk beside Sumo.

The block wanted to join in too but he can't? He stopped walking and look at the ground "I..." Jeff stopped thinking, tilt his head and look at his friends again.

"Hey guys!" Jeff called his friends, it caught both of Sumo and Clarence's attentions. "What's the hold up Jeff? Come on!" Sumo rose his voice when he saw Jeff stop walking. "Yeah Jeff, we're almost there!" Clarence said, he have his worried expression on his face.

"M-my mom just called me!" The boy lied and continue to telling lies to his friends. "They said that they need me at home..." Jeffrey had a fake smile on.

"What!? But we're almost there!" Sumo exclaimed, then he's looking at Clarence so that he would back him up too. "Yeah, there's a lot of games waiting for you too." Clarence said.

Jeff just shrugged, "Sorry guys but duty calls..." Clarence walked towards his friend for a hug, like he always do. "Aw, that's okay. We have all night for tomorrow." He tried ro comfort his friend with a small peck on Jeff's forehead.

Without wasting any more time, Jeff wave goodbye to his friends and making his way back home.

"Ceh!" Sumo clicked his tongue and placed his hand around Clarence's shoulder. "Come on dude." He lazily said it.

Clarence just obeyed his friend, but he couldn't stop worrying about both of his friends. "Did the small peck is too much?" Clarence thought.

"Am I too close with Jeff??" Clarence began to bit his nails, which caught Sumo's attention.

"WHOA WHOA! Clarence!" Sumo moved his hand away from the shoulder and hold Clarence's wrist. "Buddy, what are you doing?" He asked in geniune concern, "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh Sumo..." Clarence bent a bit to bury his face on Sumo's shirt. Sumo couldn't believed that Clarence turned out to be the tallest one in the trio.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sumo shocked with Clarence's question. He pushed Clarence away from him and look in his blue eyes, "Clarence what made you think of that?"

The peggy boy kept quiet, his eyes are slowly moving towards the ground.

"Come on Clarence, you can tell me everything." Sumo ruffled his friend's head to calm him down, Clarence wasn't crying but something IS bothering him.

It took Clarence a lot of courage and a solid minute to look at the blond boy. His mouth was shaking and his words are trembling away, but Sumo heard it clearly.

"D-do you... Love Je-Jeffrey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone is jealous~ Anyway, thank you for reading this, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys again on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter and I'm so tired by the time I started this draft because my exam is near. Not sure when this will be posted but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

"Brrr!" Jeff suddenly shivered. 

It caught  _someone's_ attention. "Hey, you okay there Jeffrey?" Dustin asked in concern.

"Yeah... I just have the thought that someone might be talking about me." Jeff laughed weakly or rather nervously at the red head.

Dustin just gave him a faint smile, "Don't sweat too much dude. You did nothing wrong." He said and went back to his homeworks. "Oh and by the way, thanks for helping me with my homeworks. I would be a goner if I don't submit it tomorrow." Dustin said.

"Haha, yeah... It was nothing." Jeff smiled while looking at the taller boy. "Annnd if you have any questions, just ask." 

The block received a small nod as an okay. Jeff may look normal by having one of his classmates in his room, alone with him, doing some homeworks.... 

But for a hundred percent, he knows that his heart is insane.

"Ooohh boy... What should I do??" Jeff asked himself, he's nervously glanced at the red head who sat at the corner of his bed. "S-Should I engage a conversation?  I don't want to be a boring type of person but I don't want to annoyed him too!" Jeff could feel his sweats began to rolling down on his cheeks.

"Aaah, what's the point of it?" Jeff scratched his head with bith of his hands, "Dustin is straight anyway... You don't have a single chance Jeff..."

On the bed, Dustin took a peek at his friend, who's looking all nervous and quirky. Then, He softly chuckled at Jeff's behaviour.

Dustin never thought he would think that way but he found Jeff to be cute sometime. Jeff normally would stuttered around him or his face would turned red suddenly too, it's a normal thing he would see in Jeff since...

He knew that Jeff have a crush on him.

The redhead just brush his hair, slicked it back and look at the block boy. Dustin couldn't help himself from observing Jeff and he caught Jeff was staring at him. The smaller boy quickly look away as Dustin chuckled. "It's kinda fun to  **tease**  someone who have a crush on you." Dustin thought.

"Geez Jeff, are you okay?" Dustin asked, rose one of his eyebrows at Jeff. Which made Jeffrey's heart skip a beat and his cheeks grew all rosy red. "See something ya like?" Dustin jokingly flirted.

"Er... Um- Well..." Jeff stuttered and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm joking dude!" Dustin laughed at the end and slapped the brown haired boy's back.

As Dustin ended his laughter, he noticed that Jeff being all quiet. "Aahh... Shit..." Dustin cursed it out. "Heeey, dude..." He called Jeffrey very slowly. Dustin knew that it might went a little bit too far with the jokes.

"Um... I didn't mean to joked around with your sexuality dude..." Dustin apologized, he knew that would make both of them uncomfortable but it's the right thing to do. He look back at his homework and continue to finished it.

A few minutes later, Jeff smiled faintly, "Yeah..." He said, shrugged a little bit. "It's okay, Sumo's jokes are even worst to be honest." He giggled as he remembered Sumo jokingly teased him.

Sometimes, Sumo's joke are bad but Jeff had sort of liked it too.

"Say, are you and Sumo are..." Dustin stopped and put both of his index fingers side to side. "Dating?" He asked.

As soon as that came out of Dustin's mouth, Jeff's blush grew even redder than when he look at the red head. "What! NO! I-I... Weee- We're just friends!" Quickly, the blockhead denied it.

Dustin just pouts, "Really dude? You two are reaaaaaalllly close, ya know?" Dustin smiled, then continued to do his homework back. Leaving Jeff to be a little bit confuse.

"Of course we're close Dustin. Me, Clarence and Sumo are good friends since elementary school." Jeff said. "Why would you think we're dating?"

"Nothing... Just being curious about it." The redhead smiled, then he packed his stuff back into his bag. "Ah- You're done with-" Jeff stopped when Dustin look at him.

"Eeyup! All thanks to you Jeffrey." He grinned charmingly at the blockhead, that smile made Jeff's heart flutters and it never fail to make Jeff feeling all shy when he sees it.

"Geez, you're too much Dustin." Jeff laughed a bit, looking at his crush. "Do you want me walk you out?"He asked.

"Nah, I'm good Jeff. You've helped me a lot today." Dustin smiled, ruffled Jeff's hair and give it a good mess. "Thanks Jeffrey." After that, he left the house. Before Dustin went away, Jeff gave him a small wave from his window.

A small gratitude from Dustin is enough to make Jeffrey explode. "Ohmygod ohmygod!!" Jeff repreatly mumbled and flopped himself onto his bed.

"H-how can he-he thought ME and SUMO DATING!?" Jeff exclaimed. "Urgh, first Clarence said that we're looking like a married couple, then Dustin!"

Jeff repeatly punch his hands on the pillow, "I. Don't. Like. Sumo!" He shout so loud that Sue walked into his room.

"Jeffrey! Dearie!" Sue called out for her son, "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked.

Sue just received a small groan from her only son, and that's usually mean not good. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked another question while peeking at her son's face.

Quickly, Jeff sat up and look at her mother. "Um... This sounds embarrassing but I-I like this one guy..." Jeff stopped to look at his mother. Unexpectly, Sue remained calm. He wasn't really expecting that. Most of the girls at school began to scream of excitement and happiness when he came out to them.

"Okay... Go on." Sue gently pat Jeff's back. "Right! But a lot of people assumed me and Su- My friend are together..." Jeff stopped for a while, then he continued. "Not with the guy..."

Sue was confused for a while but she could understand how that's feel. It's hard being in love, doesn't matter the sexuality, gender, status and more... Love is really something that will make you happy and battered.

"Can you tell me who's the friend of yours?" 

"It's Sumo..."

It wasn't difficult for Sue to guess. Both EJ and Sue knew the way Sumo look at their son and they both love Sumo too, he always keep their son safe and he's actually deeply cared for his friends.

"Okaaay... Why does it bothering you?" Sue look at her son with a concerning expression.

Jeff look at his mother, debating with himself whether he should tell her or keep it too himself.

After a solid minute, Sue noticed that Jeff was being pressured by the question. She sighed and kissed on Jeff's forehead. "It's okay sweetie, take your time to figure it out." She slowly pulled him for a warm hug.

"Thanks mom..." Jeff whispered.

"You're welcome dearie."

* * *

 

"Hey Clarence, are you done with your pizza?"

Sumo look at his friend, who's eating the pizza on his way to the exit. "Just- Just a sec." Clarence ate the whole pizza's crust and chewed it.

A few seconds later, Clarence let go a burp. "Yeah, I'm done." 

"Great..." Sumo chuckled a bit, then he started to walk. Without waiting for his friend.

"S-Sumo! Wait up!" Clarence tighten his grip to his bag and started to fasten his steps. As soon as he close enough to Sumo, he asked the  **question** again.

"D-do you love Jeff?" He asked innocently. But Sumo just kept quiet when he look at Clarence. He should've known that Clarence is a little bit stubborn when it's come to his curiosity. Heck, he haven't stop asking it since they arrived at Pizza Swamp.

"Come on Sumo, you can tell me everything! I'm your friend!" Clarence make his pouty face, he may sound childish but Clarence really worried about both Jeff and Sumo.

It's not because he shipped those two (well, he does ship them but put that aside) but this mature feelings made it look a lot different in a lot ways.

It's hardly to see them talked normally anymore since Sumo would make a sarcasm remarks on Jeff because he was jealous. It's hardly to see them laughed together since Jeff would get offended by Sumo's jokes but won't admit it was actually a good joke.

Both of Clarence's friends are just arduous to each other.... Somehow, they're really close when they are kids.

Clarence also knew how upset Sumo was when Jeff look at Dustin...

The way the blockhead look at his crush is  **LOVE** but for Dustin? Clarence believes the way Dustin look at his friend was  **LUST**.

And it only took him 3 seconds to noticed he differences between love and lust.

"Hey Clarence..." Sumo weakly called his name, snapping Clarence back to the reality. "Huh? Yes Sumo?" 

"I... I..." Sumo mouth was shaking, he was nervous as ever. 

"I am in love with Jeff..." 

As soon as Clarence heard his blond friend's confession, Sumo look at the peggy boy with teary eyes. "I-I.. Do love him!" Sumo said in again.

Clarence just look at Sumo, he's covering his distraught eyes with his right arm. Clarence could see the river of tears running down his friend's cheeks.

And Clarence actually... Do not know what to do.

He never saw Sumo like this, especially about love. Something that he used to be 'disgusted' about it.

Sumo and Jeff have something incommon, that they lied a lot. Probably not to Clarence, but about themselves in general. One time, Sumo said he's not into these lovey-dovey stuff but he's the one who helped Clarence playing mix-matching their teachers. As for Jeff, he sometimes just couldn't except that he's imperfect in a cetain way. 

But.. Sumo probably can't hide it anymore.

Without any hesitation, Clarence gave Sumo a hug. 

"Shuuuu, it's okay buddy." Clarence pat the shaved-side blond, "It's okay..." He tighten the hug.

"Thanks Clarence..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me... When I'm started this chapter, it was on May..... I'm sorry guys....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this chapter is waaaaaay longer than I expected. I'm sorry if this is boring and just full of nonsense.


End file.
